The Crow and the Snow Angel: A Series of QroWin Drabbles
by CrossChord
Summary: A series of drabbles about Qrow and Winter based on one word prompts.
1. Introduction

It was on another mission when Winter first met Qrow. The military had been called in, and Winter was given orders to rendezvous with the huntsman that had been ordered to scout the area and report back to Ironwood. At the time, she couldn't figure out why she had to meet the man in a bar, but when she walked into the seedy joint, she was tempted to turn around and walk back out.

She was only a few steps into the place when a hand grabbed her arm and a rough voice was talking into her ear. "You must be the Specialist Jimmy sent over. He didn't tell me my contact would be so attractive."

Winter wrenched her arm out of the vice grip it was being held in and took a few steps back. "You must be Qrow," she replied, trying to keep the disgust out of her voice. "General Ironwood warned me to watch my step around you."

A low chuckle escaped Qrow's lips before he placed a hand on the small of her back and started to lead her further in towards a table. "So the good General has been telling stories about me, huh?" Pulling out a chair, Qrow sat down and waved a hand at the seat opposite him. "Don't believe everything he says."

"Unfortunately for you, I believe him." Winter took a seat and folded her hands on the table. "Trust me, I know exactly what kind of man you are."

Qrow smirked and placed his arms on the table, leaning forward. "And exactly what kind of man am I? Charming? Handsome? Good in bed? Not like Jimmy knows anything about the last one. He's not my type."

Rolling her eyes, Winter signaled to the server and ordered a whiskey, neat. "He told me you're brash, irrational, you act before you think, and that you would hit on me." Her drink arrived and she took a sip, hiding a grimace as she swallowed the brown liquid. It was cheap, which didn't surprise her, but it had been a long day and Winter needed the drink.

Red eyes watched her intently as she continued to drink her whiskey, and Winter looked up, her own blue eyes meeting them. "Is something wrong?"

"Would it be so bad if I did hit on you?" said Qrow, downing the alcohol that appeared in front of him without him asking for it. "Besides, I don't even know your name. I mean, you are-"

Winter cut him off before he could say any more. "It's Winter Schnee. You're not my type and I can tell you now, I will never sleep with you." She finished her drink and stood. "Now, you have information for me?"

Qrow sighed and stood as well, throwing some credits on the table. "Yeah fine. We have to go to my room though, if the Ice Queen is fine with that."

Wary, but unsure of what else to do, Winter stood and followed him the short distance up the street to a hotel that was marginally nicer than the bar she met him at. They were both quiet, Winter just wanting to finish the job and go back to Atlas. Qrow led her up a flight of stairs and stopped in front of a door, fumbling with the key.

After a moment, Qrow finally opened the door, sweeping an arm in front of him. "After you."

Winter stepped into the room and looked around. It was spartan, with only a few pieces of furniture scattered around the room, the view out the window looking out to a dingy alley. On the dresser were a few empty bottles of various types of alcohol. She heard the door close and a footstep behind her, and when she turned, Qrow was standing right behind her.

Before she could say anything, Qrow closed the small distance between them and kissed her, Winter's lips soft and tasting like the whiskey she had been drinking earlier. She gasped softly, her instincts telling her to push him away, but for some reason she couldn't. All she could do was place her gloved hands on his shoulders and step closer, their bodies flush with each other.

The next thing she knew, she was unbuttoning his shirt and tugging at his belt, breaking away from the kiss to pull off her gloves and toss them to the side. Qrow pulled the pins out of her hair, loosening the bun she normally wore and running his fingers through the silvery locks. Winter's hair tumbled down her back and Qrow's breath hitched a bit as he watched, thinking it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

One by one, they quickly peeled pieces of clothing off each other until they were fully undressed, Qrow pushing Winter back towards the bed until she hit it and fell onto it. He took a moment to admire the Ice Queen laying before him with a smirk on her face, her own eyes tracing over his muscled body. Reaching a hand up, Qrow pushed his bangs from his eyes before crawling onto the bed and covering her body with his own.

Not a word was said as Qrow kissed Winter again, his teeth tugging on her lower lip. He pulled away and started to kiss his way down her neck, biting the skin and sucking on it to leave a mark. He knew the high collar of the uniform would cover it up, so he wasn't too concerned about General Ironwood seeing it and questioning Winter about it.

Winter's back arched up, her body wanting, _needing_ Qrow to fuck her. He barely did anything to her, yet all she wanted was for him to continue touching her, for him to kiss her senseless. "Please..." she whispered, a hand gripping the hair at the back of Qrow's head, pulling it back up to her face. "Just...now."

Qrow's eyes looked into hers, dark with longing and desire. "So the Ice Queen changed her mind, huh?"

"I can always leave," Winter shot back as she started to sit up.

Gripping the back of her knees and raising them up to her waist, Qrow laughed, giving her a quick, hard kiss. "And I say no."

With that, Qrow swiftly entered her, Winter crying out as her fingers dug into his shoulders. After pausing for a moment, Qrow started to move, a moan escaping his lips as he tried to keep control of himself and not go too fast, wanting to last for as long as he could.

The room was warm, but neither of them seemed to notice. Winter tipped her head back as Qrow bit the sensitive skin of her neck again, eliciting a loud cry. Her nails scratched up his bare back leaving harsh red marks as he continued to thrust into her, groaning softly. Winter knew she was close, but she didn't want this to end.

Qrow could feel her tightening around him and moved a bit faster. Winter's breathing picked up and she dug her nails into his upper back, crying out. "Qrow...oh...yes..." Her moans of pleasure growing louder as she moved with him, finally tensing as she cried out his name again, reaching her orgasm.

A moment later, Qrow tensed as well, reaching his peak. His breathing heavy, he pulled out of Winter and rested his forehead against hers, lowering his body onto the bed.

Winter wasn't sure what to do. After her heart stopped racing, she figured she would leave. After all, there was no reason for her to be in the room with him any more. But Qrow rolled over onto his side and buried his face into her neck, an arm draping over her stomach.

"Stay," he said, closing his eyes. He wasn't sure why he said that, considering he never spent the night with any of his conquests. But this time it was...different. Qrow felt Winter relax as his fingers gently ran up and down her side. "If Ironwood asks, tell him I wasn't there at the assigned time, and you had to meet the next day."

Winter closed her eyes and started to run her fingers through his hair. "...all right. I have no problem blaming this on you."

Qrow chuckled as he started to drift off. At least he could say the two of them were introduced to each other.


	2. Opportunities

Due to their jobs, Winter did not have many opportunities to see Qrow.

True, their paths did manage to cross two or three times while on the job, but Winter was busy with her troops and knew Ironwood would be suspicious if she requested leave while Qrow was in town.

But when they did have the opportunity to see each other...Winter lost count of how many shirt and vest buttons she lost due to Qrow's haste in getting her clothes off. He was an impatient man, more often than not preferring to just rip her shirts open, rather than taking the time to unbutton them.

Of course, that was when he could be bothered to actually undress her. Since the opportunities to see each other were few and far between, Winter usually found herself pressed against the wall of Qrow's hotel room, legs wrapped against his waist, lips pressed against hers as if she was water and he a dying man.

Winter still couldn't figure out why she was so attracted to the man. He was crass, rude, insubordinate, and managed to hit on anyone that crossed his path. But when he had the opportunity to meet with her, Qrow managed to make her feel like she was the only woman that mattered to him.

Hopefully she would be able to see him again soon. When the opportunity was right.


	3. Slow Down and Never Again

"Qrow!"

"...Qrow!"

"...QROW BRANWEN!"

Winter stalked after Qrow, eyes narrowed, fists clenched. No matter how much she called after him, the other man wouldn't stop. "Qrow! Slow down! What is wrong with you?!"

Qrow stopped suddenly and whirled around, Winter just managing to stop before crashing into him. He looked down at her, his own eyes flashing in anger. "Just what the hell was that back there?" he asked, resisting the urge to grab and shake her.

"I was _helping_ you," Winter replied through gritted teeth. "Or are you too damn stubborn to accept my assistance once in awhile?"

"You could've gotten yourself killed!" Qrow yelled, not caring who could hear him. He was frustrated and pissed off. He had been sent to help the Atlas military with a minor skirmish, which led to a small Grimm invasion. It would have been easily taken care of by himself if Winter hadn't come along and...butted in. "Seriously, why the hell were you out there?!"

"You think I can't handle myself out in the field? Besides, you could've gotten killed as well!" Winter cried, pointing a finger in Qrow's face. She had finished directing civilians to the safe zone when she heard about the Grimm attack. Leaving her soldiers to finish arresting the last of the dissidents, she rushed off to help with the monsters, finding Qrow in the middle of a fight. She quickly joined in, dispatching the last of the Grimm in no time.

Qrow turned his back to her, running a hand through his hair in a frustrated gesture. "Wouldn't be the first time," he said, not wanting to look at Winter, at the anguished look on her face. The thought of losing her….

A hand on his shoulder derailed his train of thought and he slowly turned, bringing himself to look at Winter again. "I can handle myself perfectly well, old man," she told him, her voice low but angry. "I have extensive training, combat skills and the ability to fight almost any enemy. Do _not_ presume I cannot handle myself while fighting a mere Grimm."

"I….." Qrow rested his hands on Winter's shoulders as he dropped his head, unable to look at her again. "I didn't want to lose you. I…." He looked up, looking Winter in the eye. "Don't do that, never again."

A hard blow against his face caused Qrow to stumble back and look at Winter in shock, a hand pressed against his face. "What the hell, Ice Queen?!"

Winter faced him, a clenched fist trembling at her side. "And what about my feelings?!" She took a few steps forward and got in his face, her nose inches from his. "You," she hissed, a finger poking Qrow's chest, "You worry about losing me? What about my feelings? What about the thoughts that race through my head whenever I hear you got sent on another mission? When you don't bother to contact anyone for weeks at a time? How do you think I feel?!"

Qrow's eyes widened as Winter spoke, her voice growing louder after each sentence. In all honesty, he had never thought about her feelings. It was a bit selfish of him, he supposed, but...it helped. It was better if he didn't think about her missing him while he was away in some other kingdom, unsure of whether or not he would return.

"I'm sorry," whispered Qrow. "I…" Without thinking, he pulled Winter into a hug, his arms tight around her waist. Winter tensed, aware of the soldiers around them, wondering if and when this would get back to Ironwood.

Winter allowed herself to enjoy the feel of his body pressed against hers for a brief moment before disengaging herself and stepping back. Clearing her throat, she looked at him, her cheeks slightly red. "I forgive you. Don't do it again."

Qrow smirked, enjoying the fact he managed to get Winter flustered. "I won't. You can rescue me anytime you want."

"Good." Winter sighed, smoothing down her immaculate uniform. "Now, I must be getting back to Atlas. General Ironwood is expecting a report."

"All right." Qrow knew his time with her was going to be short. He resisted the urge to kiss her goodbye, knowing she would only hit him again. "See you soon, Ice Queen."

Winter nodded, a sudden thought coming to her. "Would….you like to accompany me back to Atlas? I'm sure the General would like to speak to you as well about today."

Qrow's smirk turned into a slow grin. "Only if I can stay in your cabin."


	4. Troubling Thoughts

Footsteps echoed throughout the small ship as Winter led Qrow through the corridors. He tried not to eye the soldiers as they walked by, going about their business, but he had an aversion to the military. Qrow had never been a fan of them.

Well, except for one member.

Since Winter had so generously offered him a ride back to Atlas, he decided to take her up on her offer, especially since she reluctantly agreed to let him stay in her cabin. The trip back to Atlas would only take a day, but it would give him some much needed alone time with her.

Qrow knew Winter could handle herself in combat. He had first-hand knowledge of that fact. But seeing a Grimm come up behind her and almost swipe her head off was a troubling thought. He didn't know what he would do if he lost her like that.

Winter stopped in front of her quarters and pressed a few buttons, releasing the lock on her door. With a quiet whoosh, the door slid open, revealing a small, but comfortable room.

"Come in," Winter said, as she stepped into the room. Qrow followed her in and looked around, raising an eyebrow at the furnishings. She didn't have much, just the basic necessities, along with a small closet for the items she needed while travelling.

She turned and looked at Qrow, taking in his expression. "I don't live here. I only stay here when I'm travelling, so I don't need much."

"I know," Qrow chuckled, setting his weapon down on the floor and leaning it against the wall. "I was just hoping your crew won't hear you in a little while."

"And what do you mean b-" Winter's words were cut off by Qrow's lips on hers, the kiss soft but wanting. It was as if he wanted her to know that he cared, that he worried about her, that he didn't want her to put herself in danger like that for him again.

After a moment Winter pulled away, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. "Make yourself comfortable," she told Qrow, walking to the door. "I'll return after we set off and are in the air."

Qrow chuckled and watched Winter walk off, disappointed her uniform jacket covered her toned ass. Once the door closed again, he kicked his shoes off and flopped onto her bed, stretching out and pillowing his hands behind his head. The bed was comfortable, albeit small, but he could make it work later on.

Closing his eyes, he listened to the ship go through it's preparations, and the hum of the engine as it started. A small jolt shook the ship as it finally lifted into the air, taking off for Atlas. Qrow let his thoughts drift again, the fight with the Grimm from earlier fresh in his mind.

 _Qrow swung his scythe and watched the blade cut cleanly through the Grimm in front of him, then swiftly turned and took down two more in quick succession. A mental count told him there were at least six more waiting to be killed and he had no time to take a break._

 _Suddenly, a white blur flew past him and a flash of silver swiftly cut down a Grimm a few feet away from him. He blinked as Winter landed gracefully on her feet and looked over her shoulder at him. "Need some help, old man?"_

 _Another Grimm went down as Qrow yelled back to Winter. "I think I can handle this, Ice Queen!" With a jump and a turn he landed near Winter and watched as she rapidly killed another fiend._

 _Suddenly, without warning, another Grimm rose up behind Winter, it's claws long, and deadly. In the process of taking down a Grimm, Winter didn't notice it's presence, nor the fact one of it's paws was ready to swipe and kill her._

 _Qrow froze, the scene before him unfolding in slow motion. He watched as Winter realized what was behind her and turned, her position putting her at a disadvantage to the Grimm._

 _Finally snapping out of his reverie, he leaped up and brought his scythe down in an arc, slicing the Grimm clean in half. He took his anger out on the remaining Grimm, reminding himself to yell at Winter when the fight was over._

Qrow brought a hand to his forehead and rubbed it, not wanting to think anymore. He knew Winter had been in danger other times, but it was the fact that he was there, that he saw firsthand her near-death experience. He clenched his hand in a fist and hit it against the mattress, swearing out loud. "Dammit!"

"Is something wrong?" Winter walked over to the bed and looked down at him, a concerned look on her face. Qrow blinked and sat up, surprised he didn't hear her come in. After pulling her gloves off and setting them on her desk, she sat down next to him and started to pull the pins from her bun.

"N-No." Qrow was fascinated as he watched Winter, her hair slowly coming loose and falling down her back. He reached out and twisted a strand around his finger, watching the light hit the silvery-white strands. "Just thinking."

Winter stood and started to remove pieces of her uniform, wanting to be comfortable for the journey home. First her jacket, then her vest were pulled off, and carefully laid over the back of a chair. Her boots were next, and those were placed next to her desk. Qrow got off the bed and went over to her, standing behind her.

"Need some help?" He murmured in her ear, causing Winter to jump slightly. Sliding one hand up her side, his other one pushed hair away from her neck as he leaned down to press a kiss just under her jaw.

Winter let out a soft moan. She needed this, wanted this. At this point, she didn't care if one of her soldiers mentioned to Ironwood that she had a guest on board, staying in her cabin. But she was stressed, tense, and in dire need of a distraction. Qrow somehow sensed this and pulled away, bringing his hands up to massage her shoulders.

"That feels good," Winter sighed, relaxing slightly. The weariness from her assignment earlier started to leave her as her muscles lost some of their tension. "I needed this."

Placing a hand on her arm and turning her around, Qrow looked her in the eye. "Is everything all right?" he asked, concerned for Winter. It was odd seeing her like this, so….subdued.

Winter nodded, moving to sit on the bed. "I...came close to losing you, that's all." Qrow sat next to her waiting for her to keep speaking. "It's been a long day, and I….." Unable to think about what to say next, she instead leaned in and kissed him.

Surprised at the sudden gesture, Qrow tilted his head and deepened the kiss, moaning a bit at the feel of her fingers running through his hair. His own hands reached up and deftly unbuttoned her blouse, pushing it off of her and tossing it somewhere on the floor.

Qrow finally broke the kiss and grinned at Winter, pulling his own shirt over his head and throwing it to the floor. "Don't worry Ice Queen, you won't lose me. After all, you can't get rid of me that easily."

Winter rolled her eyes and pushed at Qrow's chest, prompting him to lay flat on the bed. "If you get killed on the field, old man, it will be by my hand."

"Is that so?" Qrow grabbed Winter's wrists, and after a moment of struggling, he managed to flip her over onto her back, his teeth running over the sensitive spot on her neck. "From what I can tell, you're not even close to being at my level combat-wise. Remember, I always win."

Winter wanted to argue with him, but found that she couldn't form a coherent thought. Not when Qrow was doing all of the things she liked with his mouth, his hands, and his tongue.

For now, she would enjoy this. They both would. At least for a little while the troubling thoughts wouldn't bother them.


	5. Irresistable

Qrow sat at the bar and loosened his necktie a bit, asking himself once again why the hell he was there.

Around him, people were laughing, socializing, and dancing, enjoying each other's company. He hated parties, hated the damn black suit he was being forced to wear, and wanted to leave.

But, he promised he would stay an hour, and he had only been at this event for twenty minutes. Plus, the open bar was part of the reason he was sticking around. That, and a certain someone who hadn't arrived yet. Raising his glass, Qrow signalled to the bartender that he wanted a refill.

As he drank, his eyes drifted over to a nearby table where General Ironwood stood talking to Glynda and Ozpin, the three of them laughing at something that was said. It took all of Qrow's self control not to go over and punch Ironwood for coercing him into going into this stupid party.

Two weeks ago, Ironwood approached him after the meeting he had with him, Ozpin, and Glynda. Apparently there was some sort of formal shindig in Atlas coming up that involved the four kingdoms, the headmasters and various staff members were invited, blah blah blah blah….

At that point, Qrow stopped listening. Formal events weren't' his thing, and he informed Ironwood of that fact. "Besides, I'm not even a headmaster."

"Yes, but you are a professor at Signal and a well known huntsman. Your presence would be appreciated," Ozpin cut in, looking at Qrow over his glasses.

Qrow sighed, crossing his arms over his chest. "I know you're desperate for a date Jimmy, and I'm flattered, but I'm not exactly your type." He jerked a thumb in Glynda's direction. "Maybe you should ask her."

Ironwood smirked and sipped his coffee. "Glynda will be escorting Ozpin. Winter Schnee will be accompanying me."

Qrow had his flask out and paused mid-sip, his arm slowly dropping to his side. "What did you say?"

"I said, Winter will be accompanying me. Are you going to have a problem with that?"

"Hell no." Qrow snorted and took a long sip from his flask, missing the look that passed between the other three adults in the room. "Why the hell should I have a problem with it?"

"Good." Ironwood walked over to Qrow and handed him an envelope edged with gold. "See you in two weeks. Wear a suit."

Over the next fourteen days, he did what he could to get out of going to Atlas' big fancy kingdom-wide formal dance, or whatever the hell it was they were calling it. But no matter what excuse he gave, Ozpin saw right through it.

Damn the man. Damn him, damn Ironwood, and...well, maybe not Glynda. Qrow's eyes looked her over, enjoying how she looked in her tight blue dress. But Glynda wasn't the woman he wanted to stare at.

When Ironwood showed up without Winter on his arm, Qrow wondered where the hell she was. As he passed by, Ironwood mentioned she was on a job and would be late. It was right after that Qrow went to the bar and planted himself there.

Another ten minutes passed by and Qrow was feeling the effects of the third scotch he had downed. It was damn good stuff, but he knew he needed to pace himself if he wanted to keep his wits about him. It had been a few months since he had last seen Winter, and he was determined not going to be completely drunk when she appeared.

A part of him wondered why he was going to all this effort to look good for her. He could've just showed up as he was and approached her after the party. But he wanted to make a good impression, and if wearing a suit, vest, and tie is what it took, then dammit, he would.

However, Qrow would never admit that he didn't actually own a suit and had to borrow one from Ozpin. It was embarrassing asking the smirking man if he had something he could wear, and knew Ozpin would never let him forget this, but at least they were the same size, and that Ozpin would make sure he looked good.

Damn good. Even Glynda had complimented him.

If the stares from some of the other women in the room were any indication, then he knew Winter would enjoy his appearance as well.

Just as he was about to get up and get some fresh air, he saw Ironwood get up and walk across the length of the room. His eyes followed his path and saw her as she walked further into the room.

Winter Schnee.

Qrow swallowed as he stared at her, unable to convince his feet to move. She looked stunning, in a floor length black silk dress, cut in such a way that draped and fell over her curves, hugging them in all of the right places. Her hair was pulled back and held in place with a diamond clip, the back of her dress cut low, the edge hitting her lower back.

And if Qrow didn't know any better, it also looked as if she wasn't wearing anything under her dress. The thought of finding out later turned him on, but before he could approach her, Ironwood took Winter's hand and led her out to the dance floor.

Sipping his fourth drink, he carefully watched the pair, wondering if there was something going on between them. He knew Winter admired her superior officer, and Ironwood held a great respect for his subordinate, however, passing rumors whispered there was more between them.

Qrow saw Ironwood lean down and whisper something into Winter's ear, causing her to laugh, a gesture he didn't see from her that often. His fingers gripped his drink glass tighter, angry that Ironwood could get her to do that, and for some reason….jealous.

Slamming the glass onto the counter, Qrow finally left the bar area and wound his way through guests, making his way to the dance floor. He stopped behind Winter and tapped her shoulder.

"May I have this dance?"

Winter froze in Ironwood's arms and slowly turned around. There was Qrow, whom she hadn't seen in four months, standing in front of her, and he looked good.

Really, really good.

Her eyes travelled over him, taking in his appearance. His black suit fit him well, cut and tailored in all the right places. Winter had never seen him so dressed up before and...was he wearing cologne? She knew Qrow was an attractive man, but a well-tailored suit made any man look at least ten times better.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Ironwood back away before turning and walking off, leaving the two of them alone. A trembling hand took the one Qrow proffered, and she placed her other one on his shoulder, trying not to shiver when his free hand rested lightly on her lower back.

"So who did you borrow the suit from, old man?" Winter asked, trying to sound braver than she felt. Qrow started to move to the music, leading her in a slow dance.

"What, you don't think I actually own one of these penguin suits? I will have you know I could've left with any one of these women here, this thing is a magnet." Qrow chuckled when Winter shot him an icy look, one that perfectly matched her nickname.

Winter started to pull away, but Qrow's arm kept her firmly in place. "If you had the opportunity to leave with anyone here, then why did you stay?"

"I…." Qrow wasn't sure what to tell her. He wanted to kiss her, but there were too many people around. Plus, he knew Ironwood was watching them. "I do know I want to get out of here."

Winter brought a hand up and lightly caressed the back of his neck with her fingertips. "I'm supposed to be General Ironwood's date. I don't want to leave him alone."

Qrow turned them around so that Winter could see what he saw. Winter smiled when she spotted Ironwood dancing with Glynda, her head resting on his shoulder. Qrow tipped his head down to whisper in her ear. "I have a feeling Jimmy will be leaving soon as well."

Pulling away, Qrow took Winter's hand and led her out of the room, not even bothering to say goodbye to Ozpin. As Winter got her coat from the attendant, Qrow watched from a few feet away, wondering how long he could reasonably stay in town and spend time with her.

A moment later, Winter joined him again, and they went outside, Qrow tugging her towards a cab. "So, your place or mine?"

"Let's go to your hotel, though I hope you got a place nicer than last time." Winter climbed into the cab, thanking the attendant that held the door open for them.

Qrow slid in next to her and lifted her hand to his lips, pressing a kiss to it. "I can't afford a ritzy five-star hotel like you can, but hopefully the one I'm staying at meets your expectations, your highness."

Winter laughed softly. "I'm glad you're finally addressing me by my proper title," she told him, leaning in close, her lips brushing his as she spoke.

Bringing a hand up to rest on her cheek, Qrow closed the gap and kissed her softly, his thumb stroking her cheek. Winter kissed him back, a hand gripping the lapel of his jacket. Suddenly, Qrow broke the kiss and trailed his lips down her neck, grateful her hair was pulled back, leaving the smooth expanse of skin exposed. Winter tipped her head to the side, whispering his name as his teeth scraped over a sensitive spot.

Before Qrow could get any further, the cab stopped and Winter's eyes snapped open when he pulled away and climbed out of the car. Winter took the hand Qrow held out to her and stepped out, looking up at the hotel in front of her.

"Well, it may not be the best hotel in Atlas, but it certainly is one of the nicer ones," she said as she took Qrow's arm and walked into the lobby with him.

After a short elevator ride, the pair finally reached Qrow's room and he opened the door, following Winter in. An ice bucket with a bottle of champagne and two glasses on a tray greeted them, and Winter raised an eyebrow at the gesture.

"I have to impress you somehow, Ice Queen," he told her. Carefully opening the bottle, he poured the champagne into the glasses and handed one to Winter, taking a drink from his own.

Winter sipped hers and stepped closer to Qrow, watching him loosen his tie and remove it, tossing it somewhere to the side. "I….would deny it if you told anyone I said this, but….I missed you," she told him, a blush creeping onto her cheeks.

Qrow blinked and took her glass from her hand, setting both down on a nearby table. He grabbed her waist and pulled her flush against him, his lips meeting hers hard and fast. Winter's breathing sped up as she kissed him back, her fingers tangling in his hair.

Four months was a long time for a guy to go without a woman's touch, but as soon as Qrow felt Winter's soft lips against his, the wait was worth it. He moaned into her mouth as she moved against him, his grip on her waist tightening.

Winter finally broke the kiss and stepped away from him, suddenly nervous. A trembling hand reached up and undid the clasp around her neck that held up her dress, and Qrow could only stare in awe as the fabric slowly slid down her body and pooled to the floor.

He was right. She wasn't wearing anything underneath.

His heart pounded in his chest as he looked her over, wondering how he managed to convince this woman to come to his room. Wondered why she kept coming back to him, despite his...reputation. But he certainly wasn't going to ask her. Not right now, anyway.

Qrow's fingers fumbled with the buttons on his jacket and vest, wanting these infernal pieces of clothing off of himself as soon as possible. He watched as Winter stepped out of the dress, kicked off her shoes, and walked over to the bed, seating herself on the edge. Giving up, he almost tripped over himself as he rushed to her, planted his hands on either side of her, and gave her a hard, passionate kiss.

Winter gasped as Qrow's lips met hers, feeling the desperation and intensity as a rough hand slid over her body. Winter pulled away slightly, her breathing ragged, and rested her forehead against his. "Please…."

Groaning in anticipation, Qrow let Winter unbutton his shirt, her slow movements driving him crazy. He threw is shirt off and quickly rid himself of his pants, not caring if everything got wrinkled. Let Ozpin get angry, he didn't care anymore.

Qrow climbed onto the bed and crimson eyes met blue ones as he smirked, pushing his hair back. Winter knew that look and she bit her lip, her skin growing hot in anticipation. When Qrow was away on his missions, and her on her military campaigns, she wasn't with any other man, though she did have the opportunity. It wouldn't have been the same. Besides, the separation only made their reunion so much better.

Winter cried out as Qrow slowly slid into her, his long moan mingling with her voice. He paused for a moment, feeling her long legs wrap around his waist, her hands resting on his shoulders. "Qrow…."

The sound of her voice was all he needed to continue, his pace slow, leisurely, trying so hard not to start pounding into her. But Winter started to move with him, whispering for him to go faster, that she missed him, that he felt so good, and that was all he needed to speed up his pace.

Winter's nails scratched up his back as she started to moan his name with every thrust. Before she met Qrow, she didn't know sex could feel so good. He hadn't even done much, just looked at her, and that was all she needed to for him to arouse her. If someone had told her this foolish, rash, arrogant, drunk of a man would be the best lover she ever had, Winter would have cut them down with her sword before they could say another word.

Qrow didn't know what it was about Winter that kept him coming back. Was it the challenge? The amazing sex? The fact that underneath her ice cold exterior there was a strong, passionate woman who was able to handle everything he threw at her? He wasn't sure what it was, but he sure as hell was willing to do what it took to keep her coming back to him.

A loud cry filled the room as Winter tensed around him, and Qrow knew she was close. He kept moving, leaning down to suck on her neck, biting down and leaving a mark. Winter cried out again, her orgasm finally hitting her and she held Qrow tightly as it rode it out. After a few more thrusts, Qrow came as well, groaning her name.

His breathing heavy, Qrow slowly moved off of Winter and laid next to her, an arm flung over his eyes. After a few seconds, he felt the bed move and Winter lay on him, her head resting on his chest, her legs tangling with his. "How long are you in town?"

Qrow lifted his arm and looked down at Winter, surprised by her question. "I have the room until tomorrow, but I guess I can stay longer. Why, can't get enough of me?"

Winter smacked his side and lifted her head enough to glare at him before settling down again and relaxing. "I was going to let you know that I don't have a job until next week, but perhaps I'll ask General Ironwood if he needs me for anything else."

"Don't you dare," growled Qrow, his arms circling her waist and holding her tightly. He relaxed and closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of Winter's skin against his own. "Fine, you can stay here with me, since you asked so nicely."

"Thank you."

Qrow chucked to himself as he fell asleep. He made a mental note to thank Ozpin for loaning him the suit, and to see if he could keep it for a few more days.


	6. On My Mind

__Tap__

 _ _Tap__

 _ _Tap Tap Tap Tap__

 _ _TapTapTapTapTapTapTap__

Qrow twirled his pencil between his fingers, occasionally hitting the eraser against his desk, impatient for the day to be over. For once, he was actually at Signal teaching his usual classes and while he enjoyed showing future Hunters how to fight, he wanted to be out on a mission. But it was his free period and he sat, procrastinating on grading papers, trying not to stare out the windows too much.

Plus Winter left two weeks ago on some sort of mission of her own and wouldn't be back for another two weeks. He knew she mentioned something about negotiations and meetings and different kingdoms, but politics wasn't exactly his forte. Instead he kissed her goodbye, wished her good luck, and waited for her to return.

While Qrow knew he and Winter had been apart for longer periods, this time it was different. He couldn't quite put his finger on it. Was it because he was in a relationship? Could he even call it a relationship? They had moved beyond meeting each other just for sex to actually having conversations about their lives and what was going on in them.

It was an odd feeling.

Qrow finally gave up on doing any semblance of real work and tossed his pencil onto his desk, then leaned back, placed his feet on the polished wood surface and closed his eyes.

Eventually he figured he would introduce Winter to his nieces and their father, though Ruby had met Winter before. Then Qrow would get to watch them gush over the fact that he was finally settling down and does this mean marriage and children? Qrow mentally groaned at the thought of Taiyang grilling him about his new….whatever Winter was.

Maybe introducing her wouldn't be such a good idea.

Placing his hands behind his head, he started to think about Winter, trying not to let his thoughts go in a completely different direction. He didn't have much time before his next class and he didn't want to explain why Professor Branwen would be sitting at his desk the entire time.

The sound of the door to his classroom opening and closing, followed by the sound of footsteps cut through his thoughts. He hoped the person would see he was asleep and go away.

But no, the footsteps got closer then stopped at his desk. Qrow sighed, not even bothering to open his eyes. "I'm busy. Come back later."

"Qrow." He suddenly felt a hand on rest on his leg and press down as the person leaned forward. His chair shifted as they placed their other hand on the armrest of his chair. "Qrow, wake up."

Huh. This dream was certainly taking an interesting turn. Qrow could have sworn it was as if Winter was in the room with him. He could even smell her perfume.

 _ _Wait a minute.…__

Qrow's eyes flew open and he found himself staring at Winter's face, not knowing what to say to her. For a moment he was convinced his thoughts somehow summoned her to Signal. "What are you doing here?"

Winter straightened up, smoothed down her blouse, and gave him a concerned look. "Am I not allowed to be here? I thought I would surprise you, but if you can't have visitors at school, then I will leave."

"No! No no...that's not...it's just, you're supposed to be gone." Qrow swung his feet to the floor and looked up at Winter, taking in her red blouse with a few buttons left undone to show just enough cleavage, loose knee-length black skirt, and those high fuck-me heels he loved so very much. "What about your job?"

Winter perched herself on the edge of his desk, crossing one leg over the other. "There was an emergency, so we will be reconvening next week. General Ironwood gave me permission to take a short leave, so I decided to come here."

"Well, I certainly am surprised, I'll tell you that." Qrow reached out and slid a rough hand up over her calf, resting it on her knee. He stood and planted his hands on either side of her, leaning in just far enough to brush her lips against hers. "You're a welcome distraction."

Winter swallowed, her breath hitching just a bit as one of Qrow's hands glided up the side of her thigh and under her skirt. By the soft groan she heard, Winter knew he discovered she was wearing the lace panties he also loved so very much. "When is your next class?"

"Thirty minutes." Without another word, Qrow swiftly moved away from her, raced for the door, and locked it, unbuttoning and pulling off his shirt as he made his way back to his desk.

The next thing she knew, Winter was flat on her back against his desk, his lips pressed against hers. As she kissed Qrow back, she felt him unbutton her blouse, his hands smoothing over her waist and cupping her breasts through her lace bra. He moaned when he pulled away to get a good look at her, aroused at the sight of a tousled Winter Schnee laying on his desk, ready for him.

Knowing he only had a short amount of time, Qrow pushed Winter's skirt up to her waist, hooked his fingers in the waistband of her panties, and swiftly pulled them off of her, tossing them somewhere behind him. "You dressed like this on purpose, didn't you?"

Winter smirked and watched as Qrow unbuckled his belt, then started to work on his pants. "Maybe I did, old man. Do you like it?"

"I do, and I'm not old, Ice Queen." Qrow stepped up to the edge of his desk and grabbed Winter's legs, wrapping them around his waist. He leaned down and sucked on her neck, biting it to leave a mark. "Want me to prove it to you?"

A sharp cry escaped Winter's lips when Qrow bit her and she narrowed her eyes as she grabbed his hair, pulling his face up to her level. "If you're not an old man, then why are you going so slow?"

With a growl, Qrow finally entered Winter and started to move, his pace rough and fast. Winter cried out his name as she moved with him, her fingers still gripping his hair. "Qrow yes..."

After a few moments the pair finally reached their climax, crying out and stilling at the same time. Qrow rested his forehead on Winter's, trying to control his breathing. "That was..."

Winter laughed softly and pushed at him, trying to get him to move. "You need to get ready for class, Professor Branwen."

"Fuck..." Qrow groaned when he heard Winter call him that, trying not to get turned on again. It was like something out of one of the fantasies that kept him company when he was away on long missions. He eventually stood up and fixed his pants, then grabbed and pulled on his shirt, buttoning it back up.

Winter did the same thing, and sat up, slowly buttoning her blouse. "I may have to surprise you more often," she told Qrow, looking around the room for her underwear.

Qrow spotted what he was looking for and grabbed the panties, holding them away from her and placing them in his back pocket. "You get these back tonight."

"Tonight?" Winter raised an eyebrow, and continued to smooth her clothing and fix her hair, wanting to look somewhat presentable when she emerged from the classroom. It wouldn't do to have students figure out she was sleeping with one of their teachers.

"Yeah, tonight." Qrow reached into his pocket and pulled out a card. "Here's the key to my place. You can stay there while you're in town."

Winter looked at Qrow in shock as she took the key from his hand. She had never been to his place before. When they met, they always went to a hotel. She wasn't sure what to think of this sudden gesture. "Thank you."

Qrow shrugged and leaned in to kiss her, not sure why he suddenly decided to let her stay at his place. Winter kissed him back and pulled away when the bell rang. "I'll see you tonight, Professor Branwen."

Before he could respond, Winter turned and walked away, unlocking the door and joining the other students in the hallway. Qrow rubbed the back of his neck and groaned in frustration as he sat in his desk chair, staring at the papers on the desk in front of him. He would get Winter back later for turning him on like that again.

"Hey professor, what are we doing today?"

Qrow looked up at his class and leaned back in his chair. "Today we're having a study period while I sit here and grade your tests..."


	7. Tutoring Session

"Just what on earth is this?"

It was about nine o'clock in the evening when Winter heard an eager knock at her apartment door. Knowing who was on the other side, she got up from her couch with a sigh to answer it. On the other side was, just as she predicted, Qrow, holding a garment bag.

The grin on his face should have told her to be suspicious of whatever he had in his hand.

Reluctantly, she took the bag and unzipped it, revealing…..a Beacon uniform.

One in her size.

"And what am I supposed to do with this?" Winter asked as she held it out for Qrow to take back.

"Wear it?" Qrow replied, pushing the bag back at her. "Come on, it'll be fun. I asked Ozpin for it as a favor."

Great, now Qrow's boss knew exactly what the uniform was going to be used for. Winter knew the man wasn't an idiot, and she didn't want everyone knowing about their sex life. Normally she wouldn't mind doing something like this for Qrow, but it had been a long day and now the fact that Ozpin had some idea of what went on when her and Qrow were together was going to annoy her for the rest of the night.

Without another word, Winter grabbed the bag from Qrow and slammed the door in his face. She knew she was being a jerk to him, but he deserved it.

 _After a month with no contact, he has the audacity to show up out of the blue with this...this…._

Winter looked down at the garment bag in her hand and took it into her bedroom. She had to admit, it was a cute uniform, and if she were in the mood, she would be willing to wear it for Qrow.

She pulled the uniform out and undressed, then slowly pulled the different pieces on. The skirt was a bit short due to her height, but everything else fit like a glove. Winter made a mental note to ask Qrow how on earth he knew her measurements.

"Not bad," she said to herself, turning left to right and admiring herself in her full length mirror. Winter went to her lingerie drawer and pulled out a pair of black thigh-high stockings.

Perfect. Winter smirked, liking what she saw in her reflection. But before she could change out of the uniform, she heard a knock on her door again.

Winter headed into the living room, not even bothering to change. It was probably her neighbor wanting to ask her a question, something they did on an irritatingly regular basis. Bracing herself for yet another idiotic slew of queries, she opened the door and saw….

"Hey, Ice Queen. Just wanted to say….whoa."

Qrow swallowed and looked Winter up and down, unsure if he was dreaming or not. The fact that all of the blood in his brain suddenly rushed downward told him that no, no he was not.

In front of him was something he had dreamed about ever since he met Winter. There she was, wearing the Beacon uniform he so kindly brought her. A small groan escaped him when he realized she was also wearing black thigh highs.

"What do you want?" Winter asked, her voice stern, and authoritative. She could tell that Qrow was aroused, _very_ aroused, and wondered if she should use it to her advantage.

"I...um…..I…." Qrow cleared his throat and tried to get his brain working again. "You were pissed off earlier and….I….." He ran a hand through his hair and pushed Winter back into her apartment, slamming the door behind him.

Without warning, Winter found herself thrown over Qrow's shoulder, and she hit his back with a fist. "Put me down this instant!"

"Whatever you say, Ice Queen." Next thing she knew, Winter was flat on her back on her bed, Qrow standing in front of her with a lascivious grin on his face. She pushed her hair out of her face and glared at him. "Now this is a view I like much better," Qrow told her, as he unbuttoned his shirt.

Winter raised an eyebrow and lifted herself up onto her elbows. "What do you think you're doing?"

Qrow pulled his shirt off and slid a hand up her leg as he leaned down over her. "Asking a lot of questions tonight, aren't you Ice Queen?"

Winter bit her lower lip and sat up, bringing her face closer to his. "Would you prefer it if I raised my hand, Professor Branwen?"

Shit. It took all of Qrow's self-restraint not to rip the uniform off of Winter then and there. He gripped Winter's thigh and brushed his lips over hers. "There's something else you can raise, Miss Schnee."

With a smirk, Winter's fingers glided up Qrow's stomach and over his chest. "Is that so?"

Letting out a low moan, he closed the short distance between them and kissed her hard, feeling his body grow warm with pleasure. He slowly lowered her back against the pillows and broke the kiss to stare down at her. "Not sure if I should have you keep the uniform on, or take it off."

Winter chuckled and started to unbutton the jacket and vest. "There's always both, professor."

"Good idea. You get an A for that, Miss Schnee." Qrow moved Winter's hands away and took over, working on her shirt and pushing it open. He swallowed when he noticed she was wearing the black lace bra he liked. "And an A plus for remembering what I like."

"It was only a coincidence. I didn't know you were coming over," Winter said as she glared at him. "You were gone for a month with no contact. How was I supposed to know you were going to show up out of the blue?"

Qrow sighed and shifted so that he was kneeling next to her. "I'm sorry, I didn't…."

"I thought you were dead!" she yelled, interrupting him.

"Hey, look at me." Winter glanced up and met his crimson eyes, startled at the serious expression on his face. "I'm not used to having to check in with someone. Ozpin lets me go about my work and I pass along information when I find it. I've gone months without contacting anyone." He reached out and brushed a piece of hair out of Winter's eyes. "But if you want me to let you know I'm still alive when I'm out on a mission, I can do that. But only because you're attractive."

Winter's expression softened as she listened to him. "I….apologize. I'm not used to….whatever this is, whatever we are. I was worried, and…." She reached out and pushed at Qrow's shoulder, forcing him onto his back. "I should have remembered that you are a difficult man to kill." Winter unbuttoned and unzipped Qrow's pants, then pulled them off of him, tossing them somewhere to the side.

Qrow watched in anticipation as Winter reached under her skirt and pulled her panties off. The sight of Winter Schnee in a Beacon uniform, shirt unbuttoned, thigh-highs, no underwear, was something he was going to take to his grave. He only wished his scroll wasn't in his pants pocket; this would be the perfect photo opportunity.

Winter crawled back onto the bed and straddled Qrow, her hips positioned just above his. "Do you have anything else you would like to grade me on, Professor Branwen?"

"Oh hell yes," Qrow growled. He placed his hands on her waist and slowly guided her down, the two of them moaning in unison as Winter sank onto him. After taking a moment to catch her breath, Winter started to slowly move on Qrow, her hands splayed on his chest as she rolled her hips, grinding against him.

A short cry escaped Qrow's lips as Winter moved above him. She was going too damn slow for his tastes, but right now, Qrow did not give a shit. The sound of her moans and her breathy voice crying his name was enough to keep him going.

He somehow managed to sit up and slide his hands over Winter's waist as he buried his face in her neck. "So….good…..." he mumbled. "But….I think we can go faster."

Winter's hand gripped the hair at the back of Qrow's head and pulled him away. "Then perhaps I need a tutor. Someone to show me exactly what you enjoy."

A slow smirk formed on Qrow's face. "Maybe you need some after school lessons with Professor Branwen." Before Winter could respond, he expertly flipped them over, a look of shock on her face as he positioned himself above her. "Lesson one: always keep your guard up."

Gripping Winter's knees, Qrow brought them up to his waist and held onto them as he entered her, his movements swift and hard. Winter cried out in surprise as he started to thrust into her, smirking as she loudly cried out his name.

Winter's fingers gripped the quilt beneath her as she moved with Qrow, her back arching as she felt her orgasm build up inside of her. "Please…..."

There was nothing Qrow loved to see more than Winter submissive, begging him to get her off. He was tempted to slow down, draw this out more, but he knew he was close. Letting go of a leg, he reached down and rubbed the tips of his fingers over her clit, a short laugh escaping him when she suddenly cried out.

All of a sudden, Winter tensed and tightened around him, a flood of warmth and pleasure washing over her as she reached her climax. Qrow kept moving, and watched her as she tossed her head back, moaning his name.

A moment later, Qrow came as well, the feeling intense, like a wave hitting and crashing all around him at once. A few seconds later, he started to relax, his heartbeat pounding in his ears as he pulled out of Winter, falling onto the bed next to her.

Winter rolled onto her side and rested her head on Qrow's shoulder, her hand gliding over his stomach, trying to calm herself down as well. "So….how did I do, Professor?"

Qrow let out a laugh and pushed his damp bangs out of his face. "I think you passed, Miss Schnee. But you might need another tutoring session soon."

"Gladly."


	8. Helping Hand

**Summary:** Qrow is under a lot of stress, but being the stubborn man he is, refuses to ask for help. Winter takes it upon herself to ease some of his tension.

A stand-alone story not related to my other fics that takes place shortly after "The Fall of Beacon."

* * *

" _Relax Ice Queen, I'm fine. You worry too goddamn much."_

" _You don't sound fine."_

" _What, afraid I'm with someone else? Think I'll get killed or something? Everything's okay."_

Yet, Winter knew Qrow wasn't fine. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but it was something in the tone of his voice during the few and far between moments they called each other. Even though he tried to sound like nothing was wrong, Winter could hear the tired and tense undertones.

All she wanted to do was help him somehow, but she had no idea where he was. When she would ask, all Qrow would tell her was, "I'm traveling. I'll be back soon."

The problem was, even if Winter knew where Qrow was staying, she was far too busy. Her and the military were in the process of cleaning up the area around Beacon and helping it's citizens relocate. Day and night she was in an office acting as an intermediary between the troops and Ironwood, as well as helping Glynda with miscellaneous tasks that needed to be done.

However, the last call Winter got from Qrow worried her. He seemed distracted, barely paying attention to what she was saying. Qrow wasn't acting like his normal, usual self.

In an act of desperation, Winter finally went to General Ironwood and asked him if he happened to know where Qrow was. She figured if anyone would know, it would be him. Even though any information about their working relationship was on a "need to know basis", Winter had a feeling Ironwood had more information about Qrow's whereabouts than she did.

When Ironwood heard Winter's question, he only raised an eyebrow. "And just why do you need to know where he is?"

"I…." Winter looked at Ironwood for a moment before sitting in the chair in front of his desk and sighing. A look of concern crossed the general's face. It was odd to see Winter looking so….dejected. "Sir, I'm….worried about Qrow. He's….I know a lot has happened over the last few weeks but...I'm not sure how to explain it." She swallowed, and tried to compose herself, not wanting Ironwood to see the tears that threatened to fall down her face. "I need to see him and make sure he's..."

Ironwood turned his chair around and looked out the window behind him, lost in thought. He knew exactly what Winter was talking about and had noticed the same thing. However, experience told him Qrow was a proud man, incapable of asking for help unless it was absolutely necessary.

And right now, Qrow needed help, whether he wanted it or not. Perhaps sending Winter would do him some good.

Pulling his scroll out of his jacket pocket, Ironwood stared at it for a moment before sending a message. "I sent Qrow a message asking for his location," he said as he turned around to look at Winter again. "Though I'm not sure he'll-" Ironwood's scroll suddenly buzzed and he looked at it, a smirk forming on his face. "He wants to know why the hell I need to know where he is."

Winter gave Ironwood a small smile. At least Qrow retained some of his sense of humor. "Tell him you're sending someone with information, that it's something you can't trust to send electronically."

Ironwood nodded and sent the message off. The pair sat in silence as they waited for Qrow to respond, and a few minutes later the scroll buzzed again. "He's in the outskirts of Mistral," he told Winter. "I'll send you his coordinates."

"Thank you sir." Winter stood and saluted. "I appreciate this."

Ironwood gave Winter a long look and leaned back in his chair. "Do you really care about him that much?"

Winter looked past Ironwood and out the window overlooking the city. She wanted to deny everything, but knew he would see through her lie. "Our relationship is...complicated. But….I suppose I do care about him."

Saying Winter cared about Qrow was an understatement. But Ironwood didn't need to know about how they would meet in secret while away on missions, and that this arrangement had been going on for two years.

In reply, Ironwood waved Winter out of the office and went back to the papers on his desk. There was no need to tell her he knew about their trysts, that her "time away" would always coincide with Qrow's arrival in Atlas or that her vacations usually happened to be in the same location Qrow was staking out. As much as he didn't understand what Winter saw in the man, he figured Winter would be a good influence on him.

Qrow stared at the scarred and worn table in front of him and tried to focus his vision. All he wanted to do was sleep, but when he did, the dreams came back. So he did what he could to stay awake, and usually that involved drinking. Blinking a few times, he motioned for another drink and knocked back the one already in front of him.

The fast few weeks had been...stressful, to say the least. No one had any idea where Ozpin was, and if Qrow was going to be honest, he missed his friend and wished he had his calming presence and advice to help him out.

Then there was Winter. He hated that he wasn't honest with her, but he had a feeling if he told her he wished she was there, she would drop everything and go to him. Qrow would wake up during the night, breathing heavy, trying to get the image of the destruction of Vale out of his head, and look over at the empty spot next to him.

That was when he would get dressed and sit in the nearest bar.

As long as he did his job and provided regular reports to Ironwood, Qrow didn't care that he was slowly destroying himself. But as long as he was continuing Ozpin's mission, he had to keep going somehow and this was the only way he knew how.

Winter entered the dingy tavern and looked around. As soon as she arrived in the village, it was the first place she went to and saw she was correct. She made her way through the crowd, ignoring the remarks the men made towards her, and sat down in the chair across from Qrow.

 _Huh, that was weird._ Qrow furrowed his brow and took in his attractive guest. She looked a lot like Winter, except this person was wearing civilian clothing. In his dreams, Winter was usually wearing her military uniform, and this woman dressed like she belonged with the lowlifes of outer Mistral. He was about to tell her that he was flattered, but he was seeing someone when the woman spoke.

"Qrow, are you all right?"

 _Man, she even sounds like her._ Squinting his eyes, Qrow slowly realized that it was Winter sitting in front of him. After shaking his head to clear it a bit, he stared at her, trying to process, well, everything.

As Qrow tried to sober up long enough to ask Winter why she was there, Winter looked him over, trying to keep the concern off of her face. Qrow's eyes were rimmed in red and there was deep shadows under them, telling her that he hadn't been sleeping. His clothing appeared as if it had been slept in, and he could use a shower and a shave.

In short, Qrow appeared to be a man with the weight of the world on his shoulders and it was stressing him out.

"Come on." Winter stood and walked around the table, grabbed Qrow's arm and tried to get him to stand. "You need to go back to your room."

"If you wanted me that badly, you coulda told me," he slurred, standing and leaning on Winter, who wrapped an arm around his waist to keep him from falling. "Didn't need ta come all this way…."

Winter led Qrow out of the tavern, glaring at the men who congratulated him on finding such a hot piece of ass. She wished she had her weapon on her, but she didn't want anyone knowing she was part of the Atlas military. In this part of Mistral, it would have been a good way to get her killed. Instead, she dressed down in an attempt to look as plain as possible.

Ironwood had given Winter the name of the inn Qrow was staying at, so she made her way there. Qrow's appearance shocked her, and while she was angry he hadn't spoken to her about this, she understood his personality. He was trying to help Ruby with her mission in any way he could, gather what intel he could about what happened in Vale in order to keep it happening in other kingdoms, and continue with Ozpin's mission, whatever that meant.

Qrow was carrying a heavy burden and he was alone in doing so. But what she didn't understand was what brought him to this point. Even in times of great stress, Winter never knew Qrow to be this….well, to drink more than usual.

A lot more than usual.

They finally reached the inn and when Winter reached into Qrow's pants pocket for the key to his room, he leaned over and tried to kiss her. "Slow down there, Ice Queen. Wait till we're in the room at least."

Winter glared at him and got the door open, dragging him inside. "I am not sleeping with you tonight. Not while you're like this."

"Like what? I'm perfectly fine." Qrow stepped away from her and to the bed, stumbling a bit and falling onto the mattress. He rolled over onto his back and grinned. "See? Now, c'mere."

Winter sat on the bed next to him and pushed his hair out of his eyes. "You need to sleep. Please. I'll stay here with you."

Qrow blinked and for the first time since he left Patch to go on his mission, he felt a bit of his tension leave him. His movements sluggish, he sat up, looked at Winter, then rested his forehead against hers. "Really?" he asked, his voice soft.

One of Winter's hands came up and rested on Qrow's cheek, her thumb smoothing over the rough stubble. "Of course."

Qrow reluctantly pulled away from her and slowly started to undress, finally getting his shirt unbuttoned and thrown to the floor. He watched as Winter pulled of her own clothing, picked up one of his t-shirts, and slip it on over her head.

Somehow Qrow managed to drag his eyes away from her and get his pants and shoes off without falling over, then crawl into bed. As soon as Winter climbed in next to him, he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close.

But...something wasn't right. He wanted to _feel_ her. Not in a sexual way, but all he wanted right now was the touch of her skin pressed against his.

Frustrated, Qrow sat up and ran a hand through his hair. Winter sat up as well and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Is everything okay?" she asked, her voice full of concern.

Qrow looked at her and realized what the problem was. Trembling hands reached out and gripped the hem of the shirt Winter was wearing and started to pull it up.

"Qrow, I told you, I'm not going to-"

"That's not what I'm doing." Once the shirt was off, he threw it to the side and pulled Winter back down onto the bed with him. He wrapped an arm around her and held her close, visibly relaxing as the warmth of her skin calmed him down. A sigh went through him as Winter slid her hand over his side, her touch relieving any anxiety he had.

This was what he needed and he was thankful Winter was there beside him.

Winter listened to Qrow's heartbeat slow down as his chest rose and fell in a steady rhythm. As Qrow slept, she let her mind wander a bit, wondering if she was crazy for doing this.

Crazy for dropping everything, leaving her job, her soldiers, Ironwood, for a man she had what she would consider a casual relationship with. Yet Winter knew she would do it again if Qrow was in trouble. She wanted to be there for him, help him in any way she could, comfort him, listen to him.

 _But would he do it for you?_

As her eyes closed, and sleep began to overtake her, Winter had the answer to her own question.

 _He would. Because love makes people do crazy things._

The next morning, Qrow slowly opened his eyes and blinked a few times, squinting as the sun streamed in through the open curtain. As he tried to summon the energy to get up and not to fall back asleep, he came to a few realizations.

The first was that the night before wasn't a dream. Winter lay on top of him, her head resting on his chest, body flush against his. Qrow wasn't sure if he made it all up in his drunken haze.

The second was that he slept through the entire night without waking up. The dreams that plagued him didn't enter his mind even once. Despite his hangover and headache, Qrow actually felt rested for the first time in a long while.

Qrow's arms tightened around Winter's waist as he started to think about their relationship. At first he was angry Winter managed to get his location out of Ironwood and somehow find him. If he hadn't been so damn drunk, he would've told her to leave, that he didn't need her right now.

Yet, Qrow knew in the back of his mind that he did need Winter. For all of her stubbornness, stuck-up attitude, and military demeanor, she somehow made his life….easier. Winter understood him in a way not many people did. There were times Qrow didn't have to say a word and she knew exactly what he was trying to tell her.

When they managed to spend time together, it was Winter's touch that relaxed him. Somewhere along the line, their relationship went from "adversaries with benefits," to "I miss you and want to spend time with you." Qrow looked forward to when he got to see Winter again, and not just because he got a fight or sex out of the encounter.

Qrow twirled a strand of Winter's hair around his finger as he came to a startling conclusion.

 _I love her._

He swallowed as he tried to figure out when it might have happened. Was it when he first met her? When she was at Beacon and they had their infamous courtyard fight?

Qrow was so lost in thought that he didn't notice Winter stir and wake up. He was visibly startled when she spoke. "Good morning."

"Morning." He watched as Winter moved off of him and rolled onto her back to look at him better.

Winter brought her hands up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes before sitting up. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah. I..." Qrow's darted over Winter's face, taking her in, memorizing her looks, as if he was never going to see her again. He then did something he rarely did.

Qrow hugged Winter.

Winter's eyes grew wide at the action and wrapped her own arms around Qrow as he held her tight and buried his face in her neck. They were quiet for a long while as they simply held each other.

Finally, Qrow spoke. "You didn't have to come here."

"I wanted to."

"You….Winter, I…..." Qrow shifted and looked her in the eye. Winter only stared back as she waited for him to continue. "I wanted to tell you…."

Winter brought a hand up and ran it through his hair. "I know. I understand. You're welcome."

Qrow only nodded and pulled away, then climbed off the bed. Before he could walk off, Winter grabbed his hand, stopping him.

"Qrow, I….I care about you. A lot of us do. And…..." Winter made a sound of frustration as she tried to put her thoughts in order. She excelled at logic and organization. Feelings and emotions were another sort. "We….love you. I….I love you."

Qrow sat back on the bed and brushed the hair from her face as he smiled at her. It always amused him to see Winter flustered and unsure of herself. "Hey," he said, as he brought a hand up to caress Winter's cheek and turn her head towards his.

"I love you too."

* * *

A/N: It was the last line Qrow says in the Vacuo video in the World of Remnant series that brought this fic to my head. At first it was going to be a short, fluffy piece, but then it turned into 6 pages of angst.

I'm really sorry everyone.

I'll write some porn next time to make up for it.


	9. First Kiss

Winter is done with her military training, so it's time to say goodbye. Based on a comic by asksnowbird on tumblr.

* * *

 _This is Winter. I wanted to let you know that I will be leaving for my new assignment tomorrow morning. I….suppose this is goodbye, for now. I will see you when I return._

Winter gave her scroll a sad look after she finished her voicemail and hung up, staring at it for a few moments. It was selfish of her, not telling him in person that she was leaving so soon, but she didn't want to see the expression on his face after giving him the news.

With a sigh, Winter started to put her scroll away and go back to her dorm, when she heard a voice.

"WINTER!"

Eyes wide with shock, Winter spun around, trying to take in his sudden appearance. It seemed he got her voicemail and had listened to it.

"Qrow."

Out of breath and tired from running to the academy to find her, Qrow stopped in front of Winter, an angry expression on his face. "So you're just leaving?! The summer isn't even over yet!"

"Well, yes, but..." Winter's voice trailed off as she tried to figure out what else to tell him. There was so much she wanted to say, but now wasn't the time. Winter wasn't even sure when the right time would be, or if she would ever see Qrow again. "How did you find me?"

Qrow advanced, taking a step towards her. "But you said you were going to stay until you finished your training!" he said, ignoring the question.

"I did finish my training."

Qrow stopped, trying to take in Winter's words. No, it couldn't be. It was one thing getting her voicemail, but it was another thing hearing come from her own mouth. He could feel his heart skip a beat as the news sunk in. For some reason, the thought of Winter leaving Atlas to who knew where was something he never considered.

In fact, it was….

Almost terrifying.

Not wanting to let Winter know exactly how much he would miss her while she was gone, Qrow smirked and crossed his arms over his chest. "You owe me a fight when you return."

Winter raised an eyebrow and returned the smirk, relieved that his anger had passed, and was calm again. "Sure thing, 'Branwen.'"

Qrow opened his mouth and closed it again, trying to think of what else to say. But words alone wouldn't be enough to tell her exactly what was on his mind.

Without thinking, he stepped closer to Winter, until he stood nose to nose with her. Winter's breathing hitched a bit when she saw the look in Qrow's eyes, the way they dropped down to her lips and back up to meet her own eyes.

The next thing she knew, Qrow's lips were on hers, the kiss hard and possessive. Winter froze, stunned, but quickly recovered. As her eyes closed, she could feel one of his hands cup her cheek as her arms wound around his neck. Winter's body pressed against Qrow's and he had to resist the urge to pick her up and take her back to her dorm, peel off the layers of her starched, tailored uniform, and continue to show her just what she meant to him. Instead, he continued to kiss her, groaning a bit as her fingers trailed over his neck and gripped his hair.

After what seemed like forever, the pair finally broke apart, their breathing heavy. Qrow wrapped his arms around Winter's waist in an attempt to keep her close for just a little longer. Winter didn't mind; in fact, she found she enjoyed the contact. A part of her wanted more, wanted to feel his hands on her body, wanted his lips on her neck.

But Winter could wait.

Winter's blue eyes met Qrow's red ones and she smiled. "Happy? Once I settle in, I'll return for a visit."

"You'll come back to me?"

A small laugh escaped Winter. "Maybe if you write to me once in a while."

Qrow leaned in a bit closer and let his lips brush over hers. "Then how about another kiss to keep that promise?"

"Don't push your luck," Winter replied, her fingers playing with Qrow's hair again. If she kissed him again, she might do something crazy.

Like stay.

They held on to each other for another minute before Qrow finally let go. Winter reluctantly slid out of his arms and took a few steps away, giving him a salute.

Without another word, Winter was gone.

Qrow watched Winter walk off, hoping that she would turn and come back to him. But it was a foolish thought. The military came first. He knew Winter well enough to know that she wouldn't give up this opportunity for him.

Nevertheless, he would still wait for her.

"See you around….Ice Queen."


	10. Quiet Me

A/N: This was a prompt request that I fulfilled on Tumblr. I wrote it in about 20 minutes, so I apologize for the quality.

* * *

It wasn't often that Winter Schnee cried.

When she did, it was from one of three things: extreme frustration, a large amount of stress, or sadness.

This time it was a combination of all three, a rare triad of bullshit and anguish.

Qrow spent most of the day trying to get a hold of Winter but wasn't having any luck. He tried her scroll, her apartment, her office, even swallowed his annoyance and dislike for the man and asked General Ironwood where she might be. But no luck.

After hours of worrying and searching, Qrow finally decided to fly up to Winter's apartment and look through the windows to make sure nothing happened to her.

Perched on the windowsill, he peered inside Winter's bedroom window and spotted something curled up on the bed. Concerned, Qrow used his beak to tap on the glass and watched as the lump on the bed slowly sat up and wipe it's eyes.

"Qrow?" Winter sniffed, walked over to the window and opened it, taking a few steps back as the hunter changed back into his human form.

"Winter, what's wrong?" Qrow looked her over and was surprised at her appearance. Normally, Winter was impeccable in her looks, but in her sorrow and frustration, she neglected to take care of herself. Her hair was a mess, her eyes and nose were red. She wore pajamas, and looked worn out.

Comforting women was not something Qrow was used to, but this was Winter. She was a woman he cared about, and didn't like seeing her in this condition. So he did the only thing he could think of.

Qrow pulled her close and hugged her, his arms wrapping tight around Winter's waist as she buried her face in his neck.

"Shhhh…..it's fine," he said, a hand rubbing her back as he tried to calm her down.

"It's father. He...he told me..." Winter sniffled and tried to speak, but found herself crying again.

A sudden rage rose up in Qrow and he resisted the urge to go to the Schnee manor and murder the man who dared upset his eldest daughter this much. But he pushed down the anger and maneuvered the both of them to the bed, where he pulled Winter down with him and continued to hold her.

"I'm here. You'll be fine."

Winter closed her eyes and relaxed, glad that Qrow was there to help her. "Thank you."


	11. Break Me

A/N: Another Tumblr Ask prompt. I'll be expanding on this one a bit more in "Reunion", so consider this a sneak peek.

* * *

 _Winter,_

 _Sorry for not coming to see you in person. I know you're gonna be pissed at me when you finish reading this, and I get it._

 _The past few years have been great between us. But you'll only get hurt if I stay I don't deserve you. A woman like you shouldn't be with a dusty old crow such as myself anyway…._

Tears fell onto the paper and smeared the ink, making the rest of Qrow's letter illegible. However, Winter didn't care. She didn't need to read the rest of it.

It had been a long day at the office when Winter came home to an envelope waiting for her. There was no stamp, no address, which told her someone had come by and slipped it under her door. As soon as she opened it, she was confused.

Qrow hardly called her Winter. It was something he usually did when he was in one of his serious moods. As she read the letter, she understood why.

"That….that fucking COWARD!" Crushing the paper into a ball, Winter threw it into the fireplace and wished she actually had a fire going. That would have been much more satisfying. Instead, the paper sat in the ashes, reminding her that Qrow was gone.

Winter stood and paced her living room, trying to figure out why Qrow would want to suddenly break up with her like that. A part of his letter had been scratched out, the writing underneath difficult to read. Was it something she said? Something she did? Or did he get tired of her, and decide to chase after someone else, someone prettier and-

No. Winter wiped her eyes sat down again. She was Winter Schnee, an Atlas soldier. She wouldn't let some man, some cocky, arrogant, smart-ass hunter get under her skin like that. No matter how handsome he was. Or interesting. Or fun. Or good in bed.

"Stop it Winter. He's gone. You're better off this way."

But as she covered her face with her hands and let the tears fall again, she asked herself if she really was better off without him.

 _After all,_ said a voice in her head, _you obviously care a_ _bout Qrow,_ _otherwise you wouldn't be this upset._


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: This one is also a request from Tumblr. If you want to send one of your own, just shoot me an ask here:

This is quick and easy stuff I mostly write during my downtime at work. Full chapters of my other fics will be posted soon.

* * *

Qrow stared in disbelief at the parade of bottles lined up on the table in front of him. Normally, he would call it a good day if he was able to drink that much without getting kicked out of the bar.

For once, however, the drinks did not belong to him.

"Okay Ice Queen, I think you've had enough."

Large blue eyes looked up at the man standing above her and glared. "I'll tell you when I've had enough, old man," Winter slurred. As she spoke, she poked Qrow's stomach with a finger, the motion almost causing her to fall out of her chair.

Qrow sighed and tried not to laugh at the Specialist. Ordinarily she was prim and proper, a serious soldier that could give just as well as she could take. Although Winter was dressed in civilian clothes, her hair falling out of her normally pristine bun, Qrow still found her beautiful.

"Yeah, okay, up you go." Strong hands gripped Winter's forearms and tried to lift her up out of her chair, but for some reason she wouldn't budge. Even drunk, she was stronger than she looked.

Winter laughed and stood, swaying a bit. "Can't make me leave~" she taunted in a sing-song voice. Qrow had to admit, she was kind of cute after she'd had a few. But, Winter needed to be cut off, drink some water, take some aspirin, and get some rest.

"Oh yes I can." Before Winter could reply, she found herself being lifted up and tossed over Qrow's shoulder. Walking through the crowd of whistling and cheering bar patrons, Qrow carried her out the door and didn't set her down until they reached the sidewalk.

Wrapping an arm around her waist to hold her steady, Qrow looked around for a cab. "You need to go to bed."

Winter chuckled and lifted a finger to boop his nose. "I always knew you wanted to get me into bed with you."

"I have, several times."

"Pffft, yeah, in your dreams."

Qrow sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose with a thumb and forefinger. "Winter, we're _married_."


End file.
